Le Téléphone
by Petite Lou
Summary: Se déroule pendant Tentation. Que ce serait-il passé si c'était Bella et non Jacob qui avait décroché le téléphone lorsqu'Edward avait appellé ? Serait-il revenu ? Rated T pour la sécurité; Traduction de "The Phone" de ladynobody
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: C'est juste mon id e de voir ce qui se passerait si Bella avait r pondu au t l phone et non Jacob. S'il vous plait,des reviews !**

**Twilight appartient Stephenie Meyer et malheureusement je ne suis pas elle donc a ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.**

**Note de la traductice: J'espère que vous aimerai, cette histoire est très belle.**

BPOV.

Chapitre 1. L'appel.

Le téléphone. Mon sauveur inespéré sonnait encore. Je le saisi rapidement en essayant d'ignorer le regard irrité de Jacob. Comment pouvait-il espérer que je fasse cela ? Oublier la personne qui avait donner un sens ma vie. Je n'étais pas prête, je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'être un jour. Je dois tellement Jacob, il m'a ramené à la vie. Il mérite mieux que moi dans tous les cas. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer de la façon dont je l'aimais.

Je décrochais mais avant de pouvoir saluer la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone, mon coeur s'était arrêté. Chaque once de douleur que j'avais ressentie, chaque moment des mensonges que j'avais vécue revenait à moi. Quelque chose que j'avais essayé d'oublier, se bousculait dans ma tête comme dans les films.

"Charlie ? C'est Carlisle Cullen." Non. Ce n'était pas Carlisle, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. S' il y avait bien une voix au monde que je connaissais c'était sa voix, la voix de mon Ange. Je m'étais poussée à l'extrême pour entendre cette voix et maintenant elle était réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être provoquée par mon esprit déjanté dans un essai de stopper ma douleur, c'était lui.

"Edward." Le nom que je voulais crier ne sortait que comme un murmure.

Il a inspiré vivement et ce fut le silence. J'attendais, incertaine de ce que je devais penser ou dire, il n'y avait pas le "bip" de fin d'appel alors j'inspirais sachant ce que je devais faire.

"Edward, s'il te plait," les larmes commençaient et mon souffle déjà démesuré a rendu plus difficile a dire les mots que j'avais besoin de dire "s'il te plait, écoute juste. Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais je t'aime. Je ne peux pas changer cela." Un sanglot échappa de ma gorge avant de pouvoir l'arrêter. Je pouvais sentir ma blessure intérieur être dangereusement prête s'ouvrir.

"Tu me manques Edward. Tu m'as dit que je pourrais aller de l'avant et être heureuse mais je ne peux pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux, je te vois et toutes les pensées que j'ai te sont déstinées." Je commençais à vider ce que j'avais gardé pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce que j'étais en train de dire alors tout sortait et je savais que chaque mot était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas me remettre de la rupture d'Edward, c'était impossible.

"Si tu pouvais me donner une nouvelle chance, je peux changer. Je serai comme tu veux que je sois. Change moi, mords moi, je pourrais donc être comme toi et tu n'auras jamais à faire semblant de nouveau. S'il te plait, juste reviens moi. S'il te plait... Je ne peux pas respirer quand tu n'es pas là... S'il te plait... S'il te plait... S'il te plait..."

"Je suis tellement désolé Bella." J'avais à peine compris que sa voix était étranglé car je savais que j'avais perdue ma seule chance. Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais la chance de recommencer, il ne reviendrait pas.

La ligne était coupée. Il était parti. Tout était parti. J'avais perdu tout le sens de ma vie pour la seconde fois. Je ne pouvais pas retraverser cela encore une fois. Pas quand j'avais entendue sa voix parfaite, pas quand j'avais été si proche d'être de nouveau entière. Je m'étais permis d'espérer et maintenant tout me retombait dessus. Je ne pouvais plus espérer après ceci.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me relever de ça. Quel était le point de départ ? Respirer ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une large main me soutira le téléphone que je me rapellais de Jacob. Son visage était calme mais son corps entier tremblait violemment. J'avais juste admis que je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Pas de la façon dont il m'aime. Je faisais souffrir la seule personne qui me donnait de la joie pendant ces misérables mois.

"Donc, c'est tout. J'aurais dû le savoir. Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait, tu le supplies de revenir." Je n'avais jamais entendu Jacob si révolté avant cela. "Tu pourrais être heureuse avec moi Bella et tu le sais! Tu n'as jamais essayer d'être heureuse sans lui! Si tu essayais juste!"

"Jake" Je tendis la main pour toucher son bras mais il fit un pas en arrière et secoua sa tête.

"Non. Je ne vais pas rester ici et te regarder souffrir encore une fois. J'ai essayer de te protéger. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse mais je ne peux seulement pas faire autant. Quand tu réaliseras qu'il y a plus dans la vie que le buveur de sang, viens me trouver. A la différence de lui, je ne partirai pas, mais tu dois me vouloir aussi."

J'essayais de dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais sortir aucun son. Comment pouvais-je le faire souffrir de cette façon ? Ce serait mieux pour lui si je partais. Il mérite tellement plus que la coquille d'une fille qui s'est fait quitté. Il contempla une dernière fois mes yeux; Je m'effondrais sur le sol et sanglotais incontrolablement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. Respirer à nouveau.

Je devais m'être assoupis sur le sol de la cuisine car la seule chose que je savais ensuite et de m'être fait réveillé par Charlie qui me regardait terrifié.

"Bella! Bella est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé?" Pendant un bref moment, je ne me rappellais de rien mais ensuite tout revenu. L'appel. Sa voix. Jake.

"Je vais bien" Mentis-je. "Je...Je suis tombé et j'ai dû me cogner la tête. Je vais bien Papa." Je pouvais voir que Charlie ne me croyait pas une seconde mais il a juste soupiré profondement et m'a relevé.

"J'avais pensé qu'avec Alice ici elle arrivrait à te garder sans te blesser." Alice. Elle devais me dire. Comment Edward avait réagi ? Ne reviendra-t-il jamais? Pourquoi a-t-il appellé?

"Umm Alice est sortie, pour voir des personnes pendant qu'elle est en ville..." Je permis à ma voix de s'estomper. Etait-elle revenue ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas réveiller? Elle devait savoir que Jacob était parti.

"Je suis fatigué papa. Je vais dormir".

La tristesse dans les yeux de Charlie était indomptable. Il rentrait des funérailles de son ami et trouvait sa fille allongé sur le sol. Avait-il pensé qu'il m'avait perdue aussi? C'était seulement de la douleur que je lui apportais et ma mère qui me supportait tous ces mois sans rien dire. Mais je le blessais, je blessais tout le monde.

Il me prit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi papa." Il me relâcha et je grimpais dans ma chambre espérant trouver Alice.

"Alice ?" L'appellais-je désespérement en rentrant dans ma chambre. Aucune réponse ne vint. J'étais seule. Ma blessure qui s'était menacé de s'ouvrir le fit finalement. C'était trop. Aucun engourdissement ne pourrait me protéger de mes sentiments. Ce fut quand je m'écroulais dans mon lit que je vis le mot. Je pris une minute pour essuyer les larmes devant mes yeux.

_Bella,_

_J'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelque chose. NE quitte pas la maison. Je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai. Je suis désolé de te laisser, mais crois moi Bella, j'ai toujours mes raisons._

_Alice._

Que se passait-il? Etait-elle en danger? Victoria était-elle de retour? Non, s'il vous plait non. Je devais croire Alice comme elle le disait. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures encore habillé. Je n'avais pas l'énergie d'enfiler mon pijama.

Je fermis les yeux et écoutais la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Les larmes revinrent encore, plus dure cette fois. Je ne prenais plus la peine de résister. Où en étais-je ? J'étais perdue. Je réalisais que j'avais toujours espérer qu'il revienne. C'était comme quand je le vit la première fois, quand il avait loupé les cours à cause du soleil. Je gardais l'espoir de le revoir, j'étais juste déçue. Au moins, cette fois il était revenu. Pas aujourd'hui. Mes pensées ont arrêtés d'avoir du sens; Elles devenaient des souvenirs au hasard et de la douleur. Une douleur écrasante. Je ne pouvais dormir mais je gardais les yeux fermés, me coupant du monde autour de moi.

*****

Ce fut le coup de tonnère qui me fit ouvrir les yeux et m'assoire, alerte. J'ai haleté et ma main a volé vers ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. C'était finalement arrivé. Je devais devenir folle. Entendre encore sa voix avait été de trop; J'étais en train de le voir sans aucune menace de mort. Ou peut-être étais-je morte. Mon coeur brisé était finalement assez pour me tuer? Sa vue - même si c'était seulement mon imagination - fit louper quelques battements à mon coeur puis le fit repartir dans une course folle. Il battait plus vite que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il le referait.

Il était debout devant la fenêtre comme s'il était une statue qui avait été sculté dans le marbre le plus parfait. Son visage n'était pas aussi calme que d'ordinaire. Elle était déchirée entre la rage et le chagrin. Même mes hallucinations était torturé d'être avec moi.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Mon esprit pourrait essayer de me protéger comme avant? Si c'était mon imagination il me sourierait de son sourire tordu. non... Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Je commençais à respirer difficilement, les larmes ne me quittant pas.

"Bella?" Toute la rage avait quitté son visage comme remplacé par de l'inquiétude, mais la douleur s'attardait sur ses traits parfaits. Sa voix était tellement plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Avant de pouvoir penser à ce qu'il était en train de dire, il était juste à côté de mon lit. Ses mains étaient étendue comme s'il allait toucher mon visage, comme il le faisait il y a si longtemps.

Si c'était comme cela tout le temps que j'avais avec lui, je devais en tirer le meilleur profit. Quel était le pire qu'il pouvait me faire? Me repousser? Je me lançais moi-même vers lui et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, comme s'il avait besoin d'effort pour m'enlever. Je pressais mon corps contre le sien, contre son corps froid, et le serrais toujours plus fort. Avec hésitation, il enroula ses bras autour de mon visage tremblant. Je me crispais avec force, me préparant à ce qu'il me repousse, quant à mon grand désarroi il resserra son emprise autour de moi, comme s'il me voulait plus proche de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes yeux trouvèrent des larmes à verser. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, essayant de me calmer.

"Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je n'avais pas idée, s'il te plait pardonne moi. Je n'ai jamais voulut ce qu'il se passe." Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'avait jamais voulut revenir. A cette pensée, un signe de désespoir m'envahit et je sanglotais plus fort encore sur son épaule.

Mon corps commençait à être secoué, je l'avais été trop pour aujourd'hui. Il devait le sentir car la chose que je savais ensuite c'est que j'étais encore dans mon lit, encore dans les bras d'Edward mais maintenant je pouvais voir son visage. Comment pouvais-je croire qu'il était une hallucination? Il était beaucoup trop parfait pour en être une. Il avait calmé son visage, cachant toutes ses émotions. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que je me les représentais mais ils me coupaient toujours le souffle.

Quand je me rappellais de respirer, j'essayais de me calmer. Je pouvais ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps et j'avais besoin de me concentrer, de dire quelque chose que j'avais besoin de dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Reussi-je à dire.

La douleur traversa son visage mais il se le recomposa une nouvelle fois. "Préférerais-tu que je m'en aille?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Non!" Pas encore! Je savais qu'il allait partir une nouvelle fois bientôt mais pas encore! La respiration que j'avais travaillé si difficilement à controler était repartie aussi vite et je commenaçais à haleter furieusement en essayant de me séparer de ce sentiment de noyade.

"Shh, shh, Bella, respire Bella. Je ne vais aller nulle part. Respire." Ses mains frottèrent mon dos comme pour un enfant.

"Ne me promet rien du tout." Je savais déjà ce qui se passerait si -quand- il me quitterait une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer.

Il me regarda comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu avant, comme si j'étais son ange. "Bella, je te le jure, tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai."

Je commençais à ouvrir ma bouche mais il me fit taire en pressant ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Mon coeur accéléra à son toucher mais je gardais ma respiration sous contrôle comme il continuait à parler.

"S'il te plait, écoute moi juste Bella. Ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable, mais à ce temps, je pensais que c'était la bonne chose." Ma respiration se stoppa. Il devait avoir vu la panique dans mes yeux car ses doigts commencèrent à carresser d'une manière rassurante les os de mes joues, en essuyant mes larmes égarés, et il continua rapidement. "J'ai toujours voulut te protéger, d'abord pour le vans et les criminels, ensuite pour James. C'était ce danger qui m'a donné une excuse pour rester à tes côtés quand je savais que c'était incorrect, quand j'étais moi-même dangereux. A ton anniversaire quand j'ai réalisé qu'il avait changé et que tu étais sauf, excepté pour ma famille et moi. Je n'avais pas d'excuse sauf mon égoïsme de rester avec toi quand tu pouvais avoir une vie heureuse sans moi. Je savais que je devais le faire; Je devais te faire passer avant mes propres désires. Je ne me suis jamais autant haï que lorsque je t'ai dit ces mots, ces blasphèmes d'un façon répugnantes dans la forêt. Jamais en un million d'année je n'avais cru que tu me croirais si rapidement, après toutes les fois ou je t'ai dit que je t'aimais!"

"Tu m'aimes ?" Etais-ce possible? Il faisait semblant de l'être, mais ce devait juste être la culpabilité. Les mots qu'il avait dit dans la forêt étaient encore très claires dans mon esprit.

"Je pense que aimer est trop faible pour ce que je ressens pour toi." Il souria de son sourire tordu et amena son visage près du mien alors que mon coeur accéléra. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, sa douce haleine souffla sur mon visage alors qu'il murmura "Mais jusqu'à présent je ne peux trouver un mot qui exprime réellement ce que je ressens, donc je suppose que aimer fera l'affaire."

Et alors ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre les miennes. Doucement d'abord mais ensuite plus fortement, c'était comme s'il respirait de nouveau la vie à travers moi. C'était comme si chaque blessure qui avait été béantes durant son absence avaient subitement disparues, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux alors que toute ma douleur disparaissait. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait toujours! Mon coeur cognait plus fort qu'il n'en était possible et il amena ses lèvres à ma gorge me laissant ainsi respirer pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait quitté.

Quand ma respiration se fut calmer, il amena ses lèvres à mon oreille, il respira l'odeur de mes cheveux et continua "Je n'ai jamais été plus prêt de la mort que quand j'étais loin de toi. J'ai essayer de me distraire moi-même mais c'était impossible. Toutes les fois ou j'inspirais je voulais ton odeur, toutes les fois ou je fermais les yeux je ne voyais que ton visage. Ca m'a prit chaque once de la force et de la discipline que je possédais pour ne pas venir te voir, mais quand j'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas morte -"

"Pas morte?"

"Rosalie m'a appellé pour me dire que tu avais sauté de la falaise. Elle m'a dit que tu avais..." Il ne pouvais pas finir mais je compris. Il pensait que j'étais morte, que j'avais voulut me tuer. "J'ai cassé mon téléphone après l'appel. Je voulais aller à bord d'un avion pour l'Italie afin d'aller voir les Volturi, pour les supplier de me tuer afin d'avoir une petite chance d'être avec toi, quand j'ai vu une cabine téléphonique".

Que venait-il de dire? Il était aller là-bas pour se tuer? A cause de moi? "Edward! Ne refais jamais, jamais, jamais ça !" Ma tête commençait à tourner. Que serait-il arriver s'il avait pris l'avion ? En ce moment il demanderait à mourir!

Edward embrassa mon front. "Ca va mon amour, Je suis là maintenant. Il prit une grand inspiration et continua "Quand j'ai vu la cabine téléphonique, j'ai décidé d'appeller Charlie pour être sur, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a fait appeller. Peut-être était-ce une once d'espoir qu'Alice se soit trompé, qu'importe la raison je remercie Dieu de l'avoir fait. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix, tout ce qui me retenait m'a quitté. Savoir que tu étais en vie me faisait réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi plus longtemps. Et alors j'ai entendu la douleur dans ta voix, la soffrance que je te causais. Je suis plus que désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir." Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était briévement relevé et j'y vis une centaine d'émotion différente.

"C'était seulement la pensée que tu étais sauve qui me gardais loin de toi". Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il plongea son regard profondément dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit, comme si le temps que nous avions passé séparé chagerait d'une manière ou d'une autre le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas.

"Je n'avais pas idée du danger que je laissais ici. Tu es encore plus un aimant à danger que je ne le pensais. Loups garous ?" Il laissa échapper un rire exaspéré. "Seulement toi pouvait être confiante avec une bande de vampire alors sans. Mais pas du tout des vampires. Je te jure de retrouver Victoria, et quand je l'aurai trouvé elle ne sera plus jamais un danger pour toi."

"Non! S'il te plait, c'est déjà assez que Jake et la meute la poursuive. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger aussi." Si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, qu'il croyait en moi, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ses bras. "Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir une nouvelle fois." Il m'a attiré contre son torse et a embrassé mes cheveux.

"Ok. Je ne partirai pas à sa recherche, mais je te le promet Bella; Victoria doit mourir, et bientôt, et alors tu seras en sécurité."

"Tu peux me sauver maintenant." Dis-je d'une petite voix. "Transforme moi."

"Non. Bella je ne te prendrai pas ta vie, ton âme. Je ne peux pas te damner à une vie sans Paradis."

Mais je connaissais déjà le Paradis; C'était maintenant. Edward était mon Paradis et quelque chose d'autre comme l'Enfer.

"Tu es mon paradis." Je pris ses mains dans les miens et traçais les lignes de ses paumes, de la même façon que dans la clairière.

"Non. Je t'ai déjà causé assez de douleur; Je ne referai jamais cela."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3. Une victoire inattendue.

"Ok." Je sortis de ses bras et descendis du lit, cherchant mes chaussures. Je n'étais pas prête à céder, pas quand je savais qu'il m'aimait.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Chez toi, Victoria ne renonçera pas et aussi longtemps que t'as famille sera de retour à Forks -et je suis sûr qu'ils sont là car Alice t'as vu me revenir- être humain sera un danger pour vous en plus. Ce n'est plus juste à propos de nous."

Il me donna mes chaussures. "Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?"

"Avec ma camionette."

"Cela réveillera sûrement Charlie"

"Eh bien si je suis punie ce sera juste plus de temps avec toi dans ma chambre." Je finissais de mettre mes chaussures et commençais à aller vers la porte.

"Comment sais-tu pour les loups-garous ?"

"Alice m'attendait à l'aéroport; Elle pensais que je devais savoir quelque chose avant de te voir."

"Oh." Quelque chose ? Donc il savait à propos de Jake ? "Edward, je -"

"Tu n'as rien à expliquer Bella." Nous devions être proche car il commença à ralentir sa course et se stoppa complétement. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal." Il me posa par terre et je regardais son magnifique visage, il y avait une partie qu'il ne connaissais pas.

"Je l'ai presque embrassé."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Même si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais toujours rien fait de mal. Cela aurait été ton choix. Tu auras toujours ce choix, si tu décidais que je n'étais pas assez, ou si tu étais trop blessée, tu pourras toujours partir. Quelque soit tes raisons, je ne t'arrêterai pas."

Même dans le noir je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage alors qu'il disait ces mots ridicules. "Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer." Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne.

"Jamais" répétais-je. Nous restions dans les bras de l'autre pendant un moment, juste pour profiter. En soupirant, il me mis sur son dos et nous avons filé vers la villa.

"Je te fais juste plaisir en faisant cela." Me prévint-il alors que nous montions les marches du porche. Avant de pouvoir objecter, la porte s'ouvrit et Esmée courut vers Edward, l'embrassant dans une étreinte maladroite car il ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

"Tu es de retour! Oh Edward, notre famille est de nouveau réunie !" Quand je vus son visage, je réalisais que si elle aurait pû pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras. "Je suis si contente de te voir Bella!"

"Comme nous tous." Carlisle était venu dehors et enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Esmée. "Alice nous a dit que tu avais quelque chose à dire, si tu veux bien rentrer ?" Je savais qu'il me parlait mais pendant tout ce temps je regardais Edward, l'accueillant avec ses pensées.

L'intérieur était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais parti. Je fus prise d'assaut par des câlins d'Emmet et d'Alice, Jasper me donna un large sourire et même Rosalie se força à faire quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire. Alice s'excusa de m'avoir quitté plus tôt et je l'assurais que j'allais bien. Alors que je traversais la pièce, je vis Edward avec Rosalie. Son visage était empli de chagrin. Elle commença à parler mais Edward la coupa.

"Je sais." Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de revenir à mes côtés.

Une fois que les retrouvailles furent faites, Carlisle invita tout le monde à la table du salon.

"S'il te plait Bella, dis nous ce que tu voulais nous faire partager." Je supposais qu'Alice leur avait déjà dit pourquoi j'étais ici mais vu leur sincère curiosité, peut-être pas. "Bien. Je suppose qu'Alice vous a dit que Victoria était de retour."

De la concternation passa sur le visage de Carlisle. "Oui, elle nous a mis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous n'étions pas là."

"Alors vous devez savoir qu'elle n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tue. C'est pourquoi je suis là ce soir. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Vous êtes comme ma famille, et je ne pourrai jamais vous faire ça. Je veux être transformé. Mais je le veux seulement si vous êtes d'accord, si vous voulez de moi."

"Bella -" Esmée commença mais Edward la coupa.

"Avant que vous parliez je veux juste dire que Victora est à peine une menace. Nous sommes sept contre un."

"Donne moi juste une minute avec elle!" dit Emmet avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. "J'ai besoin d'une bonne bataille, il n'y a que des ours depuis trop longtemps." Carlisle l'ignora et continua.

"C'est vrai Edward." Répliqua Carlisle. Avais-je déjà perdue? C'était ma seule chance de rester avec Edward pour toujours, et j'échouais alors que je n'avais même pas commençer. "Mais c'est plus que Victoria." Peut-être que toutes les chances n'étaient pas parties. "Tu as choisis de ne pas vivre sans Bella, et elle a décidé la même chose. C'est son choix à présent, pas le nôtre."

"Carlisle ! S'il te plait!" Edward était dissuadait son père. J'étais stupéfaite. Pouvais-je vraiment choisir? Carlisle ne regardait pas son fils et se tourna face à moi à la place.

"Je peux te changer Bella, tu n'auras pas de problème si je te transforme." Edward avait courut en dehors de la pièce. Je commençais à répondre mais un gros buit m'interrompit.

"Merci Carlisle." Murmurai-je, encore incrédule d'avoir obtenue ce que je voulais.

"Bien, où devons-nous faire cela ?" Dis-je, ma confiance augmentant.

"Non! Non! Non!" Edward était de nouveau à mes côtés fouillant dans mes yeux avec intensité. "Ce n'est pas obligé de se faire maintenant. Attends d'avoir ton bac, si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais le pour Charlie."

J'avais oublié Charlie, et Renée et Jake. Que penserait-il si je ne rentrais jamais à la maison? Devrions nous simuler ma mort et alors je ne devrais plus jamais les revoirs? Jake saurait ce qu'il se passe.

"C'est une requête raisonnable Bella." Dit Carlisle.

"Après le bac? Vous me promettez de me transformer alors?"

"Tu as ma parole."

"Ok!"

"Je devrais te ramener chez toi maintenant." Il me jeta alors sur son dos et courut vers l'arrière de la maison, ne me laissant pas voir ce qu'il avait cassé dans l'autre pièce.

Il courut en silence. La pluie s'était complétement arrêté maintenant. Bientôt, ma maison fut en vue. Il me mit légérement dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille alors je le tirais dans mon lit. Je me blottis contre son corps glacé. Il n'avait pas encore parlé. Je n'avais pas l'audace de regarder son visage, sachant qu'il devait être énervé.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrarié" Dis-je en liant nos mains. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me pardonner d'avoir gagné car je n'étais pas désolé. Mais j'étais désolé qu'Edward soit peiné.

"Encore une fois tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon amour" dit-il tranquillement.

"Mais -"

"Dors ma Bella, sache que je serai là et que je ne partirai plus jamais." Il embrassa mon front et commença à fredonner ma berceuse. Avant de pouvoir l'entendre recommencer ma berceuse une nouvelle fois, le sommeil s'empara de moi.


End file.
